


Parabatai

by RunedNephilim



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunedNephilim/pseuds/RunedNephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary's around too much for Alec's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai

Jace's blond hair casted off a golden halo that was illuminated in a perfect circle around his head. Or perhaps that was just Alec's imagination. Whether he was an angel or not, it didn't change the way Alec felt about him. When you're close to someone, closer than /brothers/, when you learn all there is to know about a person.. it changes how you see them, how you feel about them. Watching him talking with that infuriating Clary, his eyes narrowed in their direction, more aimed at Clary than Jace himself. Honestly, what was so special about her, anyway?

She's a girl, a voice in his head told him. Of course, a girl. That was exactly Jace's type. The ever-present smile on his face was a constant reminder that he wasn't going to be accepted by the other boy, so all he could do was watch him and silently resent Clary. It'd do. For now.

Slowly his gaze turned back to who he should have been paying attention to originally, to see that Isabelle had stopped talking and was watching him intently. She knew, of course she did. He hadn't been able to hide it from her for long, not since she was the first one to know about his sexuality. How could he keep that a secret from the person he trusted the most? From the look on her face, he could already tell what she was thinking. Rolling his eyes, he fiddled with the frayed edges of his sleeves.

"I know," he whispered as he looked up at her, sneaking a quick glance over at Jace who was laughing at something Clary had said. "But it isn't something I can just turn off."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, turning his gaze back to his sister after having had enough of seeing the joy on the blond boy's face whilst he was in her presence. It should have been him that was making Jace laugh, not her. She'd just gotten here, what gave her the right to just walk in and take Jace away like she had done. Stepping down from the stool he was sat on, he avoided his sister's eyes as he left the kitchen, the sound of a stool scraping behind him only making him walk faster. He assumed that Isabelle wasn't just doing to let this drop, so he was unprepared when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing. Turning his head he was met by a grinning Jace Wayland, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"M'tired," Alec told him with a shrug of his shoulders, before continuing towards his room.

But of course, it wasn't that easy to get rid of Jace. He simply nodded his head, his hand still lingering on Alec's shoulder. Despite his trying to brush him off, Jace kept his hand where it was as they walked, which caused Alec's body to tense; even the simplest of touches caused him to react to it despite his best efforts not to. Watching his feet as he walked, the awkward silence grew uncomfortable until Alec finally broke it.

"I see she's still here," he spat, his gaze flicking up from the floor to look at Jace, whose face was full of confusion, before returning to the floor.

"Yes, Clary is still here. I don't understand why it bothers you..." Dropping his hand, Jace frowned, walking in time with the other boy.

'I don't understand why it bothers you,' and why would he; it wasn't like Jace knew how he felt, and he wouldn't ever know. It was illegal to fall in love with your parabatai, and Alec doubted that he would ever be accepted by the blond boy.

He snorted, coming to a stop outside his bedroom door, "there's a lot you don't understand, Jace. Now, I-"

Jace cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "You're not going to sleep, you're just avoiding Izzy. Don't think I don't know." He laughed, leaning closer to Alec and opening the door, pushing it open. "I'll keep you company."

Inhaling sharply, Alec held his breath while the blond boy was so close to him, swallowing as he stepped back into his room to create space between them. He had been about to tell Jace no, to send him away, but then he was in his room and the door had been shut. It was all too far for his liking, so fast it made his head spin. This was supposed to be his alone time, so he could think about how to hide his feeling for Jace, and instead, Jace was in his room, taking up that part of his life too, like the rest wasn't enough for him. It was almost like he knew how Alec felt, and his every move was planned to make his life a living hell.

"You really don't have to do that." Alec couldn't help but smile at all the effort his parabatai was going to just to be around him, but it just made his feelings grow, which also made him feel even worse considering he was actually trying to avoid him and not Isabelle.

"I know," Jace's voice echoed around the room as he strode over to Ale's bed, flopping down onto it. "That's what makes me the best friend you've got."

Alec picked up on the playfulness in his tone, and he turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Is this the part where I tell you that you're basically the only friend I've got?"

From the look of satisfaction on his parabatai's face, yes, that was exactly the response he was looking for. Walking in the shadow of Jace's footsteps, Alec perched on the edge of the bed, giving the other boy the rest of the space, before an arm was wrapped round his neck and he was tugged down onto it. He could hear Jace's voice in his ear, too low - he was unable to pick up what it was he said, but by the time Alec was ready to 'fight' him back, Jace had him laying on his back, his hands pinned up by his head.

"Not quick enough," the smirk on his face was clear with the arrogance in his voice, so Alec didn't need to open his eyes to see the expression on his face.

With Jace straddling his thighs, pinning him to the bed, it was only natural for his body to react in the way it did. His trousers suddenly became too tight, and the feel of Jace's delicate fingers holding his arms to the bed sent shivers down his spine. The tears pricked his eyes as he fought to regain some kind of self-control, but all it took was a shift of the blond boy's hips to cause him to cry out, the friction already too much for him to bear.

Alec gingerly opened his eyes to meet his parabatai's, whose own were wide with shock. He opened his mouth to explain, but staring up at Jace, having those golden eyes looking down at him, he was lost for words. How could he explain it to him? "I-"

Having Jace release his arms like they had burnt him cut him off, the look of panic on his face turning to one of confusion, and then slowly, understanding; he clearly disgusted Jace, but he couldn't blame him. In the blink of an eye, Jace was standing by his bed, running a hand through his halo-casting hair.

"I should go, you said you wanted to sleep, and I- I should let you." With a nod of his head, Jace headed for the door. 

Scrambling to find his feet, Alec finally found the words he wanted to say, "Jace, wait, I can-", but the door was already shutting behind him.

He was so screwed.


End file.
